Various types of electronic equipment contain electronic components that generate thermal energy, i.e., heat, as an undesired by-product of their operation. Electronic equipment therefore commonly includes thermal management or “cooling” systems for dissipating excess heat that could otherwise impair the components. For example, the housing or enclosure of such equipment may include vents. A fan in the housing causes air to flow into the housing through one vent or set of vents, through the housing, and then out of the housing through another vent or set of vents. The airflow carries excess heat from the interior of the housing to the external environment.
In a home or small business office, there may be a need to install a small, i.e., desktop or tabletop, telecommunications device, such as modem, residential gateway, wireless access point, etc. Such telecommunications devices commonly have box-shaped enclosures, with various switches, connector sockets, indicator lights, etc., on the sides of the enclosure. To provide a compact shape that can rest unobtrusively on a desk or table, the enclosure may have a length substantially greater than its thickness, somewhat resembling a book in shape. For various reasons, design constraints may be imposed on the location of vents and other thermal management features in the enclosure.